


Самые ужасные выходные

by mon_colonel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_colonel/pseuds/mon_colonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У родителей имелась милая традиция, которую Куроо искренне ненавидел. До недавнего времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самые ужасные выходные

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Машина медленно поднималась в гору, и лес по бокам дороги становился гуще.

Куроо сонно наблюдал в окно, как утреннее солнце играет во влажной от росы зелени. В голове было пусто, на душе — легко, и он даже не был зол на родителей, поднявших его в такую рань. Пожалуй, это был первый раз на его памяти, когда их чудачество не казалось таким отвратительно глупым. Более того, он ждал этого дня с предвкушением. С детства считая, что летом в горный онсен ездят только старики и иностранцы, милую семейную традицию он ненавидел искренне и демонстративно — так, как может ненавидеть только обиженный и выдернутый из привычной жизни подросток. Она раздражала его своей бессмысленностью. Конечно, он понимал, что для родителей это лишний повод для встречи со старыми друзьями, но никак не мог понять необходимости своего присутствия. Каждые такие выходные Куроо считал потерянными и выпавшими из жизни. По крайней мере, до прошлого года.

Он опустил стекло и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь свежим ветром.

Прошлое лето преподнесло неожиданный сюрприз, и теперь можно было надеяться на что-то большее. Поездка представлялась маленьким приключением, авантюрой, при благоприятном стечении обстоятельств грозящей перерасти во что-то действительно стоящее. Никакого плана не было — хотелось, чтобы вышло естественно, само собой. Ну, может быть, Куроо заготовил парочку колких фраз и красивых жестов, но все это было так — баловство. Самолюбование перед зеркалом. Он уже успел понять, что в жизни ничего не происходит как задумано. Главное — не испортить удовольствие. И еще — не показаться излишне заинтересованным.

Отец за рулем начал что-то напевать, и Куроо подхватил незатейливый мотивчик.

— Похоже, ты в настроении, — заметила мать. — Неужели мой мальчик вырос и перестал быть букой?

— Похоже, твой мальчик стал мужчиной, — поддакнул отец. — Ну, скажи, Куроо, на которую ты положил глаз — старшую или младшую? Вообще-то, они обе очень миленькие...

Куроо хмыкнул, оперся о спинку его сиденья и подыграл:

— Похоже, я не могу выбрать. Придется решать проблемы по мере их появления.

— Моя порода!

Мать засмеялась и кокетливо хлопнула отца по колену.

— Если честно, — доверительно понизил голос Куроо, — наш тренер Некомата говорит, что онсен полезен для тонуса. Особенно после изнурительных тренировок. Так что...

— Так что, — подхватил отец, — ты больше не дуешься, что мы устраиваем тебе этот маленький отпуск! Чистый воздух, сытная еда и хороший сон — залог крепкого здоровья и сильного тела!

О хорошем сне Куроо мог бы поспорить, но решил не заострять внимание.

— Да! — улыбнулся он и откинулся обратно на сиденье. — Да...

Родители оказались правы отчасти. И слова Некоматы, чей авторитет был для Куроо незыблем, тоже не были решающими.

Просто в прошлый раз Куроо кое с кем познакомился. И за год решил, что встреча не была случайной. Он не верил в судьбу, но верил в удачу и теперь надеялся, что она ему улыбается.

На маленькой парковке перед гостиницей он издалека заметил три машины — старый хозяйский микроавтобус и два гостевых седана. До прошлого года их и было всего два, включая отцовский: в честь встречи старых друзей хозяин закрывал гостиницу на выходные, чтобы можно было покутить, не заботясь о постояльцах.

Куроо первым распахнул дверь, как только отец притормозил. Выбравшись наружу, потянулся с удовольствием и украдкой оглянулся.

— Куроо! — донеслось от входа, и, не успев оглянуться, он очутился в кольце могучих хозяйских рук. — Ты все такой же прощелыга, как раньше, а? Растешь вверх, а ребра торчат. Даже не надейся, что я отдам тебе одну из моих девочек — нечего городским охальникам их портить, понял?

Куроо вывернулся из объятий и изобразил на лице вежливую улыбку. К счастью, отец уже вытаскивал вещи из багажника, и внимание переключилось на него. Двор наполнился смехом, грубыми шутками, радостными восклицаниями и прочим сентиментальным вздором, который медленно перетек внутрь гостиницы. Все были в сборе.

— Доброе утро, — от неожиданности Куроо вздрогнул. — Как доехали?

— Ты всегда подкрадываешься сзади?

— Нет. Только когда вокруг слишком много людей.

Куроо не спешил оборачиваться.

Их представили ровно год назад — на этом самом месте. И теперь виделось что-то сакральное в происходящем. Куроо знал, что уделяет слишком большое внимание мелочам, но ему нравилось.

А тогда мать всю дорогу рассказывала о семейной паре, надолго уезжавшей в Европу по работе, но Куроо гораздо больше занимали мысли о предстоящем Чемпионате, и Кенме, которого обязательно — под любым предлогом! — нужно было заставить вступить в школьную команду. Так что когда их представили, он не нашел ничего лучшего, как ляпнуть первое, пришедшее на ум: «А в детстве я думал, что ты — девчонка!» Ответ не заставил долго ждать, так что Куроо услышал про себя пару емких эпитетов, и знакомство состоялось.

Гораздо больше Куроо удивился, когда на следующей же совместной тренировке с Фукуродани заклятый друг Бокуто с гордостью провозгласил:

— Знакомься! Мой новый связующий, Акааши Кейджи!

— Уже, — выдавил Куроо и пожал протянутую руку.

— Что — "уже"? — не понял Бокуто и с подозрением надулся, словно ожидал какого-то подвоха.

— Уже знакомы, — спокойно ответил Акааши.

— Давно?

— С детства, — пожал плечами Акааши и улыбнулся уголками губ.

Тогда Куроо и понял, что влип. Влип дважды: в Акааши было что-то завораживающее, а Бокуто... он уже считал Акааши непререкаемо своим и делиться не планировал.

Впрочем, проблема с Бокуто решалась до банального просто — он был азартным игроком. То, что выиграно в честном поединке, в его мире принадлежало победителю, и это не подлежало обжалованию. Так что все, что нужно было Куроо, — это выиграть. Да и то — их заинтересованность в Акааши явно разнилась. Куроо не нужен был связующий — Акааши интересовал его в сугубо личных целях. Бокуто же думал только о волейболе. Так что с этим все было кристально ясно.

Что касается самого Акааши, несмотря на идиотское знакомство, не было заметно, чтобы он затаил обиду на Куроо. Его словно забавляла сложившаяся ситуация. К тому же Куроо быстро выяснил, что при внешней сдержанности и даже некоторой напускной чопорности чувство юмора Акааши не чуждо. А уж если заручиться его поддержкой перед тем, как доставать Бокуто... Это сводило с ума сильнее всего! То, как Акааши подыгрывал или подхватывал за Куроо, разжигало интерес особенно сильно.

С их сознательного знакомства прошел год — от силы десять встреч на волейбольном поле, — но Куроо все сильнее чувствовал, что его тянет к Акааши. Тянет как-то неправильно и непреодолимо.

— Так и будем тут стоять?

— Ну а что еще делать? — Куроо все-таки обернулся и с улыбкой протянул руку.

Акааши крепко ее пожал.

И ничего особенного в этом не было, но день сразу словно стал жарче. Мгновение казалось, что они держатся за руки дольше, чем следовало.

— Скоро обед, — сказал Акааши. — А потом все пойдут купаться.

— Ты мне рассказываешь? — Куроо закатил глаза и только потом подумал, что вышло наигранно. — Я знаю этот сценарий в лицах: кто напьется первый, кто снесет стол для пинг-понга, кто пойдет ночью гулять в лес и заблудится, кто сорвет голос, фальшивя под гитару... Всегда одно и то же. Я наблюдаю это непотребство который год, и оно мне порядком надоело.

— Да уж, родители умеют развлекаться... — покачал головой Акааши. Уголки губ чуть дрогнули, и он добавил: — Я раньше и не подозревал, что настолько.

Куроо кивнул. Идти в гостиницу не хотелось — там было слишком много людей, и велик шанс потерять Акааши во всем этом. А он очень надеялся, что сможет провести эти выходные с ним — без Бокуто и команды. Не как с соперником, а как с другом... или не совсем с другом.

— Можем прогуляться, — Акааши взглянул на часы. — В прошлый раз у меня как-то не получилось осмотреться, но ты-то все тут знаешь.

— Конечно! — поспешно согласился Куроо. — А потом займемся пинг-понгом — пока он еще цел. Как тебе?

— Почему нет?

Узкая тропинка поднималась выше — в гору. Гостиница располагалась под утесом, с которого открывался неплохой вид на источники и ленту реки, спускающуюся к озеру в низине. Куроо не знал, о чем следует говорить в таких случаях, но Акааши, похоже, молчание не тяготило. Он с интересом оглядывался и время от времени бросал ни к чему не обязывающие реплики. После общения с Кенмой это воспринималось почти естественно. Куроо подозревал, что, если бы они с Акааши бывали вместе чаще, ему не было бы так неловко. Тишину хотелось заполнить.

Существовало, конечно, кое-что интереснее разговоров, но Куроо пока не был готов переходить к решающим действиям.

На обратном пути они болтали о волейболе, прошедшем чемпионате и командах. Затем разговор как-то сам собой свернул на игроков и их стили.

— Бокуто хорош, — сказал Акааши, когда речь зашла о нападении. — Действительно хорош — но бестолков. Он тратит слишком много времени и сил на собственные переживания.

— Говоришь так, словно нанялся к нему в няньки, — иронично заметил Куроо. Он ушел вперед и теперь оглядывался снизу вверх на медленно спускающегося по обрывистому склону Акааши. В любой другой ситуации и с кем-то другим это не вызвало бы у него дискомфорта, но сейчас все обстояло иначе. Разговор о Бокуто ему не нравился — словно даже здесь и сейчас тот был рядом.

— Это важно, — Акааши остановился и поднял глаза от тропинки. — Я хочу играть — и хочу играть в сильной команде. Если нет, то какой в этом смысл? На мне лежит ответственность.

— На всех лежит ответственность, — ядовито усмехнулся Куроо. — И на этом болване тоже.

— Этот болван сделает тебя одной левой, — Акааши помедлил, разглядывая что-то под ногами, и в несколько прыжков оказался рядом. Из-под подошв брызнули мелкие камни, раскатились в стороны, тихо шелестя травой. Акааши снова поднял голову и пристально посмотрел Куроо в глаза. — Если захочет, конечно...

— Думаешь, я хуже него? — спросил раздраженно Куроо, прежде чем сообразил, как это прозвучит.

— Думаю, — сказал Акааши, — Бокуто может быть очень хорош...

Что-то отразилось на лице Куроо. Что-то, что Акааши ждал и хотел увидеть, потому что спустя мгновение он улыбнулся той своей улыбкой, от которой становилось не по себе, и закончил:

— Хоть и редкостный болван.

— Пойдем... — мотнул головой Куроо, чувствуя, как ноги наливаются тяжестью. — Пойдем уже. Есть хочется.

За обедом они не разговаривали. Тем более что перекричать родителей не представлялось возможным, а посадили их слишком далеко друг от друга.

Куроо старался не слушать уже порядком затасканные истории из студенческой жизни и в меру приличий перемигивался с дочерьми хозяина. Это развлекало, но не слишком.

Акааши, напротив, слушал с интересом. Улыбался в нужных местах, кивал и что-то отвечал на пустые вопросы хозяина, который тут же забывал, о чем спрашивал, и разливал саке гостям, громогласно объявляя очередной тост.

В какой-то момент комната раскололась — словно огромное зеркало дало трещину, и люди группками начали разбредаться. Кто-то позвал курить, кто-то потребовал переместиться к источникам. Женщины принялись собирать посуду. И только Куроо поднялся, еще не зная, куда собирается, Акааши оказался рядом и тронул за плечо:

— Ты все еще хочешь сыграть в пинг-понг?

— Некоторым образом... — рассеянно согласился Куроо. — А как же источники?

Акааши пожал плечами:

— Пока не хочется. Слишком много желающих.

— Да. Один хозяин сойдет за пятерых.

Они прошли в гостиную, и Акааши взял несколько ракеток, примериваясь, какая удобнее.

— Никогда не видел, чтобы отец так... безумствовал, — признался он, помолчав.

— Но ведь вы вообще не часто виделись? — осторожно заметил Куроо.

Акааши снова кивнул.

— Меня вырастили бабушка и дедушка. Родители прилетали только в отпуск. А теперь — вот. Вернулись. Хотя не сказать, что мы видимся чаще. Работы у родителей меньше не стало.

Он подкинул шарик и ударил. Попал в сетку и вздохнул. Поймал шарик и перекинул Куроо.

— Один — ноль. Твоя подача.

— Значит, у тебя есть время на тренировки, — пожал плечами Куроо. — Это не так плохо.

Акааши следил за шариком.

— У меня много свободного времени, — согласился он. — Хотя иногда хочется чем-то разгрузить голову.

— Если захочешь — всегда можешь обращаться, — благодушно разрешил Куроо. — Кенма не будет возражать, если я ненадолго оставлю его наедине с обожаемыми играми.

Акааши резко подался вперед и ударил.

От неожиданности Куроо промахнулся, шарик прошел впритирку с ребром ракетки и улетел вбок.

— Конечно, — Акааши выпрямился. — Я учту — на будущее. Один — один.

Куроо удивленно моргнул.

Игра оказалась интересной.

Когда совсем стемнело и родители переместились обратно в гостиную к саке и закускам, а Куроо проигрывал с общим разгромным счетом шесть — ноль, Акааши предложил прерваться и перекусить.

— Избиение младенцев, — пожаловался Куроо. — Каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что победа в кармане, ты снова меня подрезаешь. Как?

— Ты отвлекаешься, — сказал Акааши и повел плечами.

Куроо мысленно согласился: следить за Акааши было куда интереснее, чем за шариком. На площадке, когда они играли товарищеские матчи, проблем с этим не было: слишком много игроков, слишком много переходов, слишком много выкриков и комбинаций... Здесь же они оказались один на один, и ничто не отвлекало — кроме белого мячика для пинг-понга. Но мячик Куроо не интересовал. А Акааши — вот он, как на ладони — на расстоянии шести метров. Волосы, прилипшие к вискам, плотно сомкнутые губы, экономные движения. Пальцы сжимают деревянную ручку ракетки. Замах — удар — взгляд из-под ресниц. Наклон над столом — потянуться вперед. А еще — джинсы, плотно прилегающие к бедрам, и футболка на крепких плечах — совсем не так, как на площадке.

— Я отвлекаюсь, — вздохнул Куроо вполголоса.

С волейболом выходило проще: там был Бокуто — шумный, громкий и опасный противник, помогающий держать концентрацию и не думать о лишнем.

— Пойдем окунемся? — предложил Куроо и почувствовал, как в желудке становится пусто от одной мысли об этом.

— Только схожу за полотенцем, — кивнул Акааши.

Куроо проследил за ним взглядом и только потом пошел в отведенную ему комнату. Обычно он оставался в ней один. Родители засиживались допоздна и предпочитали ложиться отдельно, чтобы не тревожить, поэтому хозяин выделял ему один из маленьких номеров. Самый простенький, находившийся дальше всего от гостиной, внутреннего дворика с барбекю и выходов к источникам, без красивого вида с энгавы, конечно, но Куроо был рад, что там его хотя бы никто не потревожит.

Он быстро разобрал сумку, достал юката и полотенце и едва не бегом вернулся к мужским душевым. Акааши еще не было, и Куроо с непонятной поспешностью разделся. Найдя банные принадлежности, намылился, то и дело ожидая, что хлопнет дверь. С той же поспешностью смыл пену и обернул бедра полотенцем. Но Акааши, видимо, не торопился, а сидеть и ждать его было глупо.

Куроо прошел во двор, прошлепал по дорожке, опустился в горячую воду и откинулся на камни. Сразу стало жарко и сумбурно в голове. Он закрыл глаза и попробовал расслабиться. Но мысли все равно сворачивали куда-то не туда. Если до последнего дня Куроо не был уверен, чего действительно хочет, то после нескольких часов наблюдений у него не осталось сомнений. Хотя для начала... Для начала он бы согласился и просто посмотреть на Акааши без одежды.

Для начала...

Хлопнули двери, и Куроо в последний момент удержался, чтобы резко не посмотреть в сторону дорожки. Он даже смог не открыть глаза — только прислушивался, как Акааши снимает гэта и заходит в воду.

— Отличный день, чтобы утонуть во сне.

— Я не сплю, — Куроо открыл глаза, пятерней убрал с глаз волосы и широко улыбнулся. — Утонуть сегодня — самое глупое, что я бы мог сделать.

— Точно, — Акааши сел напротив, и Куроо впился взглядом в его шею. — Если утонешь сегодня, никто не хватится. А завтра тебя раздует так, что хоронить будут в закрытом гробу.

— Ну, и поэтому тоже, — согласился Куроо.

Акааши поднял голову и посмотрел куда-то вверх. Словно сделал это специально, чтобы Куроо было лучше его видно.

В гостинице громко играла музыка, а во дворике смеялись и что-то жарили — пахло терпким дымом, просачивающимся сквозь высокий забор, отделяющий источники от остальной территории.

Куроо облизнул пересохшие губы, мимоходом пожалев, что не взял с собой баночку сока. В горле стоял ком, щекотал. Слегка кружилась голова — то ли от жары, то ли еще от чего.

Он оттолкнулся от камня, на который опирался, и оказался совсем рядом с Акааши, взбаламутив воду. Коленом мазнул по внешней стороне бедра, а рукой ухватился за плечо — быстро, словно невзначай. Тот выпрямился, вопросительно глянул, но ничего не сказал.

— Знаешь, что за этим забором? — заговорщически спросил Куроо шепотом. Он наклонился к Акааши и едва не касался губами его уха.

— Нет.

— Женские купальни, — Куроо сглотнул. Хотелось поймать губами мочку уха, провести по ней языком — и посмотреть, что будет. — Понимаешь, о чем я думаю?

Акааши медленно повернулся. Глаза у него были темные, и что-то напряженное в них говорило: Куроо ступил на скользкую дорожку.

Но Куроо чувствовал — его прорвало. Бокуто в таких случаях называл его мастером провокаций, а Куроо просто не мог признаться, что это похоже на одержимость. Знал, что нужно заткнуться, — но не мог. Иногда играло на руку, но иногда — как сейчас — было ощущение, что Куроо несется к обрыву на велосипеде с неисправными тормозами.

— Нет.

— Сейчас там, должно быть, дочери хозяина. Понимаешь, что я хочу сказать?

Куроо положил руку на плечо Акааши, чуть сжал и снова отпустил. Кончики пальцев почти ласково погладили ключицу.

Акааши проследил за рукой, скосив глаза и сжав губы. Потом снова посмотрел на Куроо и уже жестче повторил в третий раз:

— Нет.

Куроо словно парализовало. То есть он точно знал, что единственное, на что ему хватит сил сейчас, — наклониться и поцеловать Акааши. Грубо и неудачно, вероятнее всего. Поэтому он оставался сидеть неподвижно с глупой ухмылкой и надоедливой челкой, снова упавшей на глаза.

— Жарко, — сказал Акааши. — Я не поклонник онсена, прости, лучше пойду.

И так резко поднялся, что Куроо окатило водой. Несколько мгновений он ошалело тряс головой, а когда снова посмотрел на Акааши, тот уже надевал гэта.

— Подожди, — прежде чем в голову пришло что-то умное, Куроо метнулся к нему и поймал за руку.

Акааши остановился, замер, стоя на одной ноге, переводя взгляд с Куроо на собственное запястье.

— Подожди, — повторил Куроо, отпуская его и чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

— Зачем? — Акааши выпрямился, посмотрел вниз и поправил полотенце на бедрах, так что Куроо снова пришлось сглотнуть. Потом вздохнул. — Чего ты хочешь, Куроо?

— Трахнуть тебя хочу, — севшим голосом признался тот.

— Серьезно? — Акааши улыбнулся.

— А можно понарошку?

— Понарошку — нет, нельзя... — перестав улыбаться, качнул головой он. — Я пойду. Мне действительно от жары нехорошо.

Куроо посмотрел, как Акааши уходит, а потом откинулся назад на камни. Сдуру ушиб голову и выругался.

Надо же было такое ляпнуть?

Выходные, которые он так ждал, стремительно набирали лидерство в рейтинге самых ужасных выходных в его жизни. Раньше он думал, что ничего хуже первой приставки в жизни Кенмы и знакомства с Бокуто просто не может быть. Оказалось — еще как может. И уж в этот раз это только его вина.

— Вот дурная башка... — простонал Куроо.

Настроение испортилось, и он решил идти спать. Перед этим заскочил к автомату, купил холодный сок и приложил к затылку.

К счастью, родители в полном составе пели что-то маловразумительное у костра, так что ему никто не встретился, и он с удовольствием предавался самобичеванию — ровно до того момента, как открыл дверь и застыл на пороге.

Сначала ему показалось, что Акааши сидит на его футоне, но потом он сообразил, что футонов на самом деле два.

Акааши поднял голову и снова опустил, перевернув страницу книги, которую читал.

— Воу... — многозначительно заметил Куроо. — То есть я хочу сказать... Я думал, ты ляжешь с родителями... ну, там.

Он помахал руками, показывая то на Акааши, то куда-то себе за спину.

Акааши закрыл книгу и отложил ее.

— Я подумал, что если хочу лечь пораньше, то могу уйти к тебе. Хозяин не стал возражать и даже помог перенести сюда футон... Хотя один бы я справился лучше.

Куроо смотрел на Акааши во все глаза. На юката с мелким темно-синим рисунком и на светлый пояс. На то, как свободно они сидят. На то, как Акааши невозмутимо поправляет одеяло, словно кто-то только что не наговорил ему каких-то глупостей.

— Если ты не против? — заметил Акааши, наконец прямо посмотрев на Куроо. — Хотя если это проблема...

— Нет! — поспешно вскинувшись, Куроо встал в дверях, словно вознамерился силой не дать Акааши уйти.

— Хорошо, — Акааши невозмутимо кивнул и улегся. — Тогда выключи свет, пожалуйста.

Куроо глубоко вздохнул. Пройдя мимо, щелкнул выключателем ночника, и комната погрузилась в темноту и тишину, нарушаемую только шуршанием одеяла.

— Акааши? — позвал он спустя несколько минут. — Ты спишь?

— Да, — Акааши снова зашуршал одеялом.

— Слушай, то что я сказал... — Куроо замялся. Подождал немного, вдруг Акааши сам предложит выход из создавшегося положения, но не дождался. — Это была неудачная шутка, в общем.

— Ну и ладно, — пробурчал Акааши. — Тогда не о чем беспокоиться. Спи.

— Просто я подумал, — Куроо постарался придать голосу больше уверенности, — вдруг ты меня неправильно понял и посчитал каким-нибудь...

— Извращенцем? — закончил за него Акааши. — Нет, успокойся.

— Хорошо. Просто мне бы не хотелось портить отношения...

— Куроо, — вздохнул Акааши. — Ты просто идиот. Но это не проблема. Потому что в моей жизни ты — не первый идиот. И это мне не мешает.

— Ну, это хорошо. То есть не хорошо, конечно... — Куроо чувствовал, что начинает частить. — Просто я не хочу недопонимания...

— Куроо!.. — одеяло зашуршало с каким-то ожесточением, и Куроо понял, что Акааши поворачивается к нему. — Чего ты хочешь?..

Куроо приподнялся и потянулся вперед. Привыкшие к темноте, глаза различили лицо Акааши.

Куроо наклонился к нему и выдохнул:

— Тебя. По какой-то непонятной мне причине я хочу тебя.

А потом наклонился еще ниже, ожидая удара или пинка.

Ничего подобного не последовало.

На мгновение Куроо почувствовал дыхание Акааши у себя на щеке, а его губы оказались совсем близко. И Куроо решился. А потом Акааши ответил — медленно, спокойно и недолго, но этого хватило, чтобы снова стало жарко и закружилась голова.

Бездумно Куроо откинул свое одеяло и перебрался к Акааши на футон, и Акааши накинул на него свое, отодвигаясь и освобождая место рядом с собой. Куроо обнял его за талию и прижал к себе, уткнувшись губами в горячую шею, почувствовав биение пульса под кожей, и протолкнул колено между бедер.

Акааши тихо вздохнул, переворачиваясь на спину. Выпростав одну руку, запустил пальцы Куроо в волосы. Его юката распахнулась на груди. Тишина вокруг наполнилась шорохами и тяжелым дыханием, но Куроо заложило уши, так что слышал он их словно издалека.

— Акааши... — позвал он тихо.

— Если это снова шутка, — сдавленно отозвался Акааши, — то ты пожалеешь. Заткнись...

Куроо удовлетворенно вздохнул и всем телом прижал его к футону. Рукой потянулся, раздвигая полы юката — сначала на себе, а потом и на Акааши. Сквозь тонкую ткань трусов почувствовал наливающийся член и погладил его. Акааши замер, тяжело дыша, выгнулся, укладываясь удобнее и освобождая руки. Куроо снова поцеловал его, провел языком по сжатым губам. Тот вывернулся, рукой притянул его голову ниже и прикусил мочку.

Куроо не стал сопротивляться. Опустившись, потянул вниз трусы, освобождая вставший член, и тут же прижался к нему животом, а губами нашел сосок.

Акааши поймал его за руку и положил себе на пах, потянул пояс, распахивая юката на Куроо, и закинул ногу ему за спину. Повинуясь невысказанному, Куроо обхватил пальцами его член и повел рукой вверх, накрывая головку ладонью.

Всё получалось как во сне. Словно по наитию. И было совсем не так, как Куроо ожидал, а гораздо — гораздо! — приятнее.

Акааши судорожно вздохнул и задрожал, приподняв бедра. Куроо отпустил его, снова прижался всем телом, целуя шею, подбородок и уголки губ. Закинул себе за спину его вторую ногу, и Акааши тут же крепко сжал его коленями.

Куроо подхватил его ягодицы, смял и сразу потянул, кончиками пальцев проникая между ними, повел ниже.

— Можно?.. — задыхаясь, выдавил он.

Акааши шумно втянул воздух. Куроо не понял, разрешение ли это, или Акааши не слышал вопроса, но продолжил. Сдвинул руку, прижал один палец и надавил, чувствуя, как Акааши поддается, пропуская в себя.

— Как же узко... — выдохнул Куроо, даже боясь представить — каково это будет по-настоящему.

— Подожди, — Акааши отпустил его, оттолкнул и перевернулся на живот. — Должно быть лучше...

Куроо не мог не согласиться: стоило только убрать полы юката, даже в темноте от одного вида стало лучше. Он спустил свои трусы, раздвинул подставленные ягодицы и прижался между ними. Но этого было недостаточно — хотелось большего.

Облизнув пальцы, Куроо снова надавил на сжавшийся анус — и тут же придержал Акааши за бедра. Тот дернулся и всхлипнул, но не попросил прекратить. Когда пальцы оказались полностью внутри, Акааши немного расслабился и стало проще. Только из-за нежелания причинить боль Куроо не поддавался порыву взять Акааши сразу. Напряжение в паху нарастало — и он не сдержался.

— Не могу больше, — признался Куроо.

Вытащив пальцы, он плюнул на ладонь и провел по члену.

Акааши дернулся, когда Куроо вошел в него, крепко держа и не давая отодвинуться.

— Еще немного, — прошептал Куроо то ли себе, то ли Акааши, уткнувшемуся лицом в подушку. — Еще... немного...

Кажется, он даже не вошел до конца, когда почувствовал, что на сегодня предел его мечтаний достигнут. Наклонившись, потянулся к затылку Акааши, прижался губами, переводя дыхание. Тот вздрагивал всем телом.

— Не могу, — прохрипел Куроо. — Прости, не утерплю... Акааши... внутри ты такой...

— Кончай!.. — глухо выдавил Акааши и застонал.

Куроо благодарно выдохнул, накрыл ладонями его ладони, сжимающие простынь и двинул бедрами, входя до конца. Этого оказалось достаточно. Мышцы скрутило. На секунду показалось — он оглох, ослеп и не владеет собственным телом. Забыл, где находится и что с ним. А потом накрыло — собственным невнятным стоном, острым запахом пота, ленивым отупением, словно после изнурительной тренировки, и — жгучим удовольствием.

Акааши под ним что-то нашарил рукой, тяжело дыша, подпихнул себе под бедра и медленно опустился.

— Слезь с меня, — едва слышно прошептал он.

Куроо поцеловал его в шею и из последних сил поднялся, чтобы тут же упасть рядом, прижаться к горячему виску, желая хоть как-то отблагодарить.

— Перевернись.

Акааши не сдвинулся с места.

Куроо погладил поясницу, тяжело вздымающиеся бока и ягодицы.

— Ты ведь не кончил, — с нежностью попросил Куроо. — Перевернись.

Акааши послушно перевернулся на спину и тут же прикрыл глаза рукой, дыша приоткрытым ртом.

Куроо лег на бок и лениво погладил его грудь, спустился ниже к животу, начертил на нем что-то. Сжал влажную головку сначала двумя пальцами, а потом всей ладонью и медленно повел вниз до основания, наблюдая за реакцией, за сжатыми в темноте губами. Слушая, как снова убыстряется дыхание. Скользя рукой все быстрее, стягивая кожу к открытой головке — вверх.

Акааши несколько раз всхлипнул, закинул руку, до того прикрывавшую глаза, за голову и сжал подушку. Рвано вскинулся несколько раз. А потом его выгнуло, и он открыл рот в долгом беззвучном стоне.

— Охренеть, Акааши, — прошептал Куроо, зачарованно глядя на него и ощущая, как сперма остывает на ладони. — Ты кончаешь, как порнозвезда.

В комнате стало тихо.

Куроо снова погладил Акааши по животу, размазывая сперму, и поцеловал в шею.

— Ну и свинья же ты, — выдавил Акааши, отталкивая руку.

Пока растерявшийся Куроо искал, что ответить, Акааши тяжело поднялся, вытирая бедра и живот, включил свет и начал завязывать пояс. Руки у него еще дрожали.

— Еще большая свинья, чем Бокуто, — добавил Акааши с раздражением.

— П... Подожди! — Куроо опешил. — Ты... Вы с Бокуто?..

Акааши бросил завязывать пояс и внимательно посмотрел на Куроо.

— Хорошо. Так ты обо мне думаешь?

— Но ты сам сказал! — Куроо резко сел. — Только что!..

— Я сказал, — Акааши поморщился, выпрямляясь, — что ты — еще большая свинья. Бокуто хотя бы не хочет меня трахнуть.

Он отвернулся и пошел к двери.

— Куда ты?

На пороге Акааши махнул рукой, не оборачиваясь.

— Мне нужно в душ. Твоими стараниями.

— А... — протянул Куроо и откинулся на подушку.

Сонно он подумал, что ему тоже следовало привести в порядок и себя, и сбитый футон, но сил не было. Ничего не хотелось. Со смутной тревогой он так и задремал, очнувшись только тогда, когда вернувшийся Акааши выключил свет и стал укладываться.

— Что теперь?

— Ничего, — отозвался Акааши. — Спи. И если в следующий раз захочешь кого-то трахнуть, имей смелость подготовиться.

— Я не хочу кого-то, — пробубнил Куроо. Ему хотелось обернуться, но сил не было. Никаких сил, и прежде всего — силы духа. — Я все еще хочу тебя.

— Тогда, — раздраженно отозвался Акааши из-под одеяла, — тогда, Куроо, смазка и презервативы будут не лишними. А пока — спи.

Утром, наблюдая за тем, как Акааши старательно избегает его прямых взглядов, а столкнувшись — быстро отворачивается, пряча улыбку, Куроо решил, что выходные все-таки удались.


End file.
